Vampire in Trap
by Freaky Haha
Summary: ONE SHOOT! "Ne, Vampire Hunter-san." "Hn?" "Aku mempunyai dua permintaan terakhir sebelum kau membunuhku." "Katakanlah."


DREAM INFESTATION

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Freaky Haha

Rated: M

Pairing : ItaKyuu

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author.

DLDR!

...

"Cih! Kau sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, tuan vampire!"

"Begitu kah?"

Malam ini mencekam. Bulan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik gumpalan awan tebal. Bintang pun enggan menampakkan diri, seakan takut menyaksikan peristiwa-peristiwa busuk yang terjadi di bumi. Angin berhembus dingin. Daun daun jatuh berserakan menambah kotor pada jalan -dahan bergesekan memperdengarkan bunyi pilu.

Di sanalah mereka. Berada di dalam sebuah reruntuhan gereja yang terbengkalai. Berhadapan satu sama lain. Saling menantang dan saling melempar aura gelap yang menusuk satu sama lain. Percaya pada diri masing-masing bahwa ini bukan akhir dari hidup keduanya.

"Kau sangat percaya diri."

"Memang harus seperti itu kan?"

Terdengar seperti percakapan yang sangat ringan memang. Tetepi akan berbeda jika kalian terlibat di dalamnya. Hawa dingin akan menusuk kalian sampai membekukan tulang. Hanya dengan sekali lirikan dari salah satunya saja mungkin itu bisa terjadi.

"Ne, Vampire Hunter-san." Kau akan melihat sebuah seringaian di wajah vampire bersurai jingga ini. di tampakkan lah taring-teringnya yang tajam.

"Hn?"

"Aku mempunyai dua permintaan terakhir sebelum kau membunuhku." Dengan santai dia berjalan. Tepat tiga langkah sebelum mendekati sang Vampire Hunter, dia berhenti.

"Katakanlah." Vampire Hunter menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya. "Mungkin aku akan berbaik hati." Kemudain di hembuskan lah asapnya mengenai wajah sang vampire jingga.

"Yang pertama. Jika aku mati..." dia melirik ke belakang. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membunuh bayi itu!" mimik wajahnya keras. Pandangan matanya lurus kearah seorang bayi berrambut blonde yang stengah tertidur pulas berbalut selimut tebal di atas puing-puing reruntuhan.

"Apa aku harus?" dia memandang rendah sang vampire.

"Jika kau memang seorang manusia terpilih dan berhati mulia, kau akan melakukannya."

"Bagaimanapun, ada darah vampire di tubuhnya." Vampire Hunter menghisap kembali rokoknya.

"Dia hanyalah seorang bayi berdarah campuran." sang vampire memandang tajam lawan bicaranya. "Kau bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya kelak." Seringaian di tunjukkannya lagi.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu." Sembari menerawang keatas, rambut hitam panjang terikatnya ikut berkibar di terpa angin. "Tapi, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Mereka saling melempar seringaian.

Kembali hening menyelimuti. Hanya bunyi desiran angin tanpa di iringi suara apapun. Mereka hanya saling memandang untuk beberapa waktu. Sama-sama enggan untuk membuka suara.

"Katakan."

"Apa?"

"Permintaan terakhirmu. Sebelum belati kecilku mengoyak tubuhmu." Sang Vampire Hunter mengeluarkan belati perak kecil dari dalam jubahnya. Menjilatnya pelan, seakan meresapi rasa dingin perak tersebut.

"Huh." Terkekeh, dengan langkah pelan, sang vampire menghampiri lawannya. Menarik jubah sang hunter supaya menundukkan badan sejajar dengannya. "Please, make love with me, Hunter-san!" bisiknya seduktif.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?" dengan wajah datar, sang hunter bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Di lepaskan cengkaramannya dari ubah sang hunter. "Hidup di dunia terlalu membosankan untuk seorang yang abadi. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya sedikit menarik di akhir khayatku."

"Hoh?" sepertinya sang hunter tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun ketertarikan. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku mau melakukannya?" dalam jarak sedekat ini, tidaklah sulit untuknya menggapai sang vampire.

"Arrkhh!" vampire itu mengerang, rambutnya di tarik keras oleh sang lawan bicara.

"Aku ini utusan gereja."

"Lalu?" tak menghiraukan rasa sakit, vampire jingga itu kembali menyunggingkan seringaian liarnya. "Bukankah dalam peraturan hanya tertulis tidak boleh bercinta dengan lawan jenis, huh?"

"..."

"Aku yakin, kita ini sama-sama kotor, Vampire Hunter-san." Dengan lancang sang vampire melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk hunter di depannya. Dengan melempar tatapan menggoda, sang vampire mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir sang hunter.

BRAK

"Uh!" terhempas, vampire itu jatuh di antara tumpukan kayu yang terbengkalai. Vampire Hunter baru saja melemparnya.

"You look like a slut, huh!"

"Akkhh!" di injaklah perut sang vampire oleh hunter di atasnya. Dia hanya bisa terkapar pasrah.

"Because you are starting out, do not be regret it if I follow your game." Sang hunter mulai merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menghimpit vampire jingga tersebut dengan dinding di belakangnya.

Semenjak detik itu pula suara kecipak dari dua bibir yang bertaut terdengar. Suara tarikan dan helaan nafas mulai terdengar beriringan dengan desir suara angin. Ya, sang vampire boleh saja tersenyum bahagia di dalam hatinya. 'Kau sudah masuk perangkapku Hunter-san. Aku akan dengan mudah menancapkan taringku saat kau mulai lengah. Dan tidak akan aku biarkan seorangpun menyentuh tubuhku secara lebih!'

"AAKKKHH! Uhuuk!" vampire itu terbatuk. Dia melihat seorang di depannya menyunggingkan seringaian sadis psychopath. Irisnya berubah merah dengan tiga koma yang mengelilinginya. Lehernya tercekik oleh tangan kokoh sang hunter.

"Aku tidak bodoh seperti yang kau pikirkan, sayang!" di eratkannya cekikan pada leher mangsanya. "Kau yang menginginkan ini. Maka akan aku berikan!"

"A-apa? Tunggu! Kau tidak berfikir akan..."

"Ya. Aku akan melakukannya. Lagipula..." mulailah dia berbisik pada vampire jingga itu. "Aku adalah seorang gay."

"APA?" sekarang dia benar-benar dalam ketakutan. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia berada dalam keadaan yang tidak berkutik sepeti ini. "Menjauhlah berengsek!"

"SHUT UP, SLUT!" di keluarkanlah sebuah borgol dari dalam jubahnya. Dengan paksa dia mengunci kedua tangan vampir jingga tersebut. "Atau aku akan memberimu penderitaan yang lebih dari sekedar mati!"

"Grrr!" vampire jingga dengan iris chrimson ini menggeram, membenarkan kata-kata musuhnya. Dia lebih memilih mati sekarang.

"Itachi."

"Hah?"

"Kau akan membutuhkan namaku saat kau mengerang dan mendesah nantinya." Kembali dia tersenyum penuh kelicikan.

SRAAK

Dengan kasar di robeklah baju vampire jingga itu. Benar-benar tanpa ampun kali ini. Sang hunter seperti kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia telah memulai untuk mejilati dan menggigit kecil bibir sang vampire.

"Open your mouth!" hunter tersebut mengancam dengan menodongkan belatinya kearah nadi di leher mangsanya. Sepertinya ini mempan, kemudian mulailah dia mengeksploitasi rongga dalam mulut sang vampire.

Setelah beberapa saat, 'Itachi' menyudahi cumbuannya pada bibir vampire tak berdaya di bawahnya. Kasihan sekali, dia tampak sangat lemah. Tidak sampai di situ, kecupan-kecupan dan hidapan ringan di bagian leher tengkuk dan dada juga tidak terlupakan.

"Shh! Shit! Stoph ith!" dia menahan desahannya saat itachi mulai mengulum nipplenya secara bergantian. Sesekali di gigitnya pelan untuk membuat rangsangan-rangsangan yang lebih.

Tangan kanan Itachi masih setia mempertahankan belatinya, sedangakn tangan kirinya sudah beranjak untuk meraba-rabah tubuh dengan kulit dingin seperti mayat si bawahnya. Sejenak dia terlihat menyeringai, tangannya sudah sampai tepat di tengah selakangan sang vampire.

"Apa yang kau pegang basterd!" dia berteriak dan memberontak.

"Sudah ku bilang, diamlah!" kembali sang hunter menodongkan belatinya. Perlahan, di bukalah resleting celana jeans sang vampire dengan gerakan menggoda, sesekali di elusnya gundukan itu.

"Mmmhh..."

Dengan sekali tarikan Itachi, hunter itu mampu melepaskan celana dari pemiliknya. Reflek, sang pemilik menyilangkan kakinya untuk menutupi barang pribadinya.

"So, you were hard, huh?" Dengan pandangan mencemooh, Itachi berkata pada mangsa di bawahnya.

Kembali, dengan kasar sang hunter menarik surai jingga sang vampire dengan kasar. Kemudian memaksanya berbalik dan menungging. Sungguh! Ini adalah suatu pelecehan yang sangat fatal bagi seorang pemimpin vampire di kawasan tersebut!

"Kau mau langsung memasuki acara inti atau sedikit bermain-main terlebih dahulu?" Itachi ikut menundukkan badannya, menjilati kulit punggung vampire yang halus tanpa cacat tersebut. Tangannya memulai di gerakkan menuju sesuatu milik sang vampire yang sudah mengeras.

"Haah.. mmmhh..." dengan sekuat tenaga vampire malang ini menahan desahannya. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan taring yang menimbulkan darahnya mengalir deras.

Tangan terampil Itachi kini memali memberi rangsangan-rangsangan pada junior sang vampire. Mulai dari kocokan ringan, kemudain mempercepat temponya.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, slut. Keluarkan saja desahamu!"

"Tidakh! Haah... aku tidak mehh... menginginkan inniihh!" dengan bersusah payah dia berkata.

"Tidak menginginkan katamu?" nada sang hunter merendahkan. "Kalau begitu, beritau aku siapa yang dari awal menggodaku untuk melakukan ini?" Itachi menggenggam kuat milik vampire ini.

"Akkhh... mmpphh!"

Selang beberapa menit Itachi menggoda junior sang vampire, dia mulai merendahkan temponya, seakan tau bahwa vampire malang itu akan segera keluar.

"Sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Silakan saja." Hunter itu kemudian membalik tubuh sang vampire kembali kedalam posisi terlentang. Sejenak melihat ekspresi wajah menggoda dari vampire di bawahnya, dengan peluh di seluruh tubuh, dan rona merah di seluruh wajahnya, belum lagi dengan kedua kaki yang di paksa terbuka lebar oleh sang hunter maniak ini.

"You! . Vampire. Hunter!"

"Terima kasih. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Dia berkata dengan ringan dan ekspresi wajah yang masih terlihat datar.

Sang hunter mulai liar. Kembali dia mengangkat belatinya tepat di depan wajah mangsanya, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Dengan gerakan perlahan, mulailah di goreskannya ujung belati itu ke permukaan kulit sang vampire.

"Shhh..." sang vampire mendesis kesakitan. Permukaan tajam semakin di tandaskan pada kulit dadanya. Tangan Itachi menggoreskannya secara asal, membuat kulit halus tanpa cela tersebut penuh dengan bekas luka sayatan dan tentu saja, darah.

"Kau tau? Kau semakin terlihat menggoda jika seperti ini?" masih dengan kesakitan yang di terimanya, sang vampire harus lebih menderita lagi dengan sesuatu yang tanpa terduga memasuki asshole-nya. Ya, dua jari Itachi sudah memasukinya. Tentu saja dengan tangan yang berbeda.

"FUCK! KELUARKAN ITU BASTARD! APA YANG KAU MASUKKAN? CEPAT KELUARKAN!" dia kalap, benar-benar terasa sangat sakit sepertinya. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Sungguh jatuh imagenya sebagai yang terkuat.

"Jangan-jangan... you still a virgin, right?" untuk yang yang kesekian kali, senyum licik Itachi terkembang. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan pengalaman pertama yang tidak akan kau lupakan, vampire." Di percepatnya gerakan jari-jarinya di dalam asshole sang vampire. Persetan dengan rasa nikmat. Selain itu, sebelah tangan dengan belati juga masih menari di tubuh bagian atas sang vampire.

"Hentikhan... mmgghh!" dia hanya bisa berteriak pasrah. Tetapi percuma! Sang hunter sudah menulikan telinganya.

"Itachiihh... pleeaseh!" air matanya semakin deras. "I wanna cum..mhh... Akkkhhhh!" dengan kata-kata tersebut, sang vampire keluar untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Iris chrimson itu melebar, shock! Beriringan dengan orgasmenya, sang hunter menancapkan belatinya TEPAT pada jantung sang vampire.

"Cih! Hanya sebatas itu? Bahkan aku belum mengijinkanmu keluar." Itachi menanikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mari kita buat lebih menarik!" di cabutnya belati itu dari dada sang vampire. Menjilati darah yang tersisa tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Setelah merasa bahwa belatinya sudah bersih, kemudian dia menggoreskan belatinya pada pergelangan tangannya.

Darah mengucur deras. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memegang dagu mayat sang vampire, membuka mulutnya secara paksa. Kemudian meneteskan darahnya kedalam mulut sang vampire.

Sepertinya jalan permainan masih sangat panjang. Selesai dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan. Itachi mulai menurunkan resleting celananya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi sudah sedikit mengeras. Apa dia gila? Ingin menyodomi mayat ini? jangan bercanda tuan Hunter!

"Satu." Itachi mengelus juniornya.

"Dua." Di posisikannya pada asshole sang vampire.

"Tiga."

"AAKKKHH! ITAAAIIIII!"

"Welcome back, Vampire-chan!" kali ini dia mencoba tersenyum ramah.

"You! Bastard! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hunter abnormal! Cepat keluarkan! Kumohon! Ini sakit sekali!" seperti yang kalian tau, sang vampire telah kembali dari kematiannya.

"I just put my dick in your asshole, slut!" perlahan, Itachi mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Nnhh... stoophh!" vampire jingga ini semakin tak berdaya.

"You just need to shut up and enjoy it!" Itachi berbisik tepat di telinga sang vampire.

"Pleaseh! Kill me now! KILL ME!" sepertinya vampire malang ini telah menemukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan di bandingkan dengan kematian.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, kau ingat?" sang hunter tersenyum kembali.

"Haaah... Haaah... haaahh..." sang vampire hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, sedangakan Itachi semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh beristirahat, hah?" Itachi mulai mencekiknya lagi.

"Akkh... uhukk!"

"Tidak sampai aku keluar, sayang."

"Pleaseh, i can'th takeh this anyhmoreehh..." sang vampire berucap lirih.

"Tunggu sebentar!" di percepatlah tempo gerakan sang hunter. "Mmmhh..." akhirnya, hal yang di tunggu sang vampire terjadi. Hunter tersebut orgasme dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh ringkihnya.

Vampire itu terkapar tidak berdaya sekarang. Tubuhnya penuh peluh, kissmark, dan bekas-bekas penyiksaan. Terlihat sangat indah di mata hunter abnormal ini. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri segera bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Ini." sepertinya kita salah menilai orang. Sang hunter melepas jubahnya, dan menyelimuti tubuh sang vampire dengan itu. Sungguh murah hati bukan?

"Katakan siapa namamu! Dan... bayi itu!" Itachi mengeluarkan note book kecil dan sebuah pena.

"Ku... Kurama." Jawabnya lirih. Sangat lirih. "Dia, Naruto."

"Huh! Baiklah, Kurama..." dia mencatatkan sesuatu pada notenya. "Aku sudah menghapus namamu dari list." Dia kembali menunduk, mendekatkan diri pada sang vampire.

"Dan sekarang, namamu adalah Kyuubi." Di kecupnya ringan bibir 'Kyuubi' nya. "Kau adalah 'peliharaanku' mulai detik ini." kembali, Itachi tersenyum licik. "Di dalam tubuhmu telah mengalir darahku. Aku bisa mengendalikanmu sesuka hatiku."

...

15 years later.

"Kita habisi mereka, Kyuu. Setelah itu segera pergi ke gerbang barat! Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menunggu kita." Itachi bersiap dengan sepasang pedang peraknya.

Kemudian heningnya malam terpecah oleh merdunya suara dari pembantaian. Sepertinya malam ini akan kembali hiasi dengan darah.

~~END~~

Whut the heck! Fic menjijikkan macam apa ini LOL

Haha khilaf nulis ini LOL salahin doujin yang abis Haha baca! Kalo nggak salah judulnya Kanpei(?)...

Typo? Everywhere~ jangan tanya lagi~

Bahasa rancau? As always~

Susah di pahami? Tentu saja~

Okeeee, thanks for reading! I love you!


End file.
